potcroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Voxelplox/The POTC Roleplaying Wiki: Wiki Promotion
Please note, this wiki is not a roleplaying wiki for Pirates Online, but a roleplay and Fan Fiction wiki for the Pirates of the Caribbean Series We have permission to advertise on this wiki *This wiki is based entirely off of the Pirates of the Caribbean series. A organised roleplay and fan-fiction wiki based solely on the movies. We are much like some of the other Roleplaying wikis, such as Camp half-blood roleplaying wiki, and Harry Potter roleplay wiki. *We have strict rules and policies to insure that no drama arises, and that the wiki is balanced, and does not contain spam. *'PLEASE' read the following pages **Guidelines **Roleplaying **Voting Policy **Guides Our Administrators will act as your "Game Masters" and will help to keep the roleplay atmosphere non-drama filled, and fun. We reserve, and uphold the right to ban you if for any reason you break one of the rules. Please notice that this wiki will seem a lot stricter, and more concerned with policy, only because we want to maintain a well-ordered community for your enjoyment. *The setting takes place after the latest movie, and after the upcoming movie. So, 10-12 years later. *The wiki contains a basic economy ( gold ) of questing, and meeting key NPCS. With gold, you can buy weapons, ships, and other such items. Our Administrators will constantly observe such things to make sure all is well and nobody is cheating. *Fighting against each other ( dueling ) can be done easily! A user would challenge another user in Roleplay speech, and each would get their best weapon. Each weapon has a a level, and accuracy. The user that has a better weapon then the opponent wins and would gain whatever the two users agreed on as the reward before hand. *Weapons will have a Attack Strength which would range from 10-500, and Accuracy which could range from 1-100. In a battle ( duel ), the two opponents would link each other to their Weapon's Chest, and would tell their opponent which weapon they are using. To win, someone would need a Attack Strength that is at least 5 points higher then the other persons, and a Accuracy of 2+ from their opponent. *In the case of neither opponents meeting the requirements to win, the battle is lost on both sides. *All roleplay conversations are done with Speech bubbles, they are easy to make and you MUST read this *All NON-roleplay conversations ( as in wiki conversations, about the page, etc ) will be done normally. *Speech bubbles are used in the comments section of pages *We have a slightly different way of managing things, users may request wiki rights, such as rollback, chat mod, and sysop, if there is a need for one. *Blogs are used for conversations which do not pertain to the wiki's devolopment ( thus, ideas, changes, and such won't be blogs ) *In regard to the above, all development ideas will be discussed on the Community Portal. *Admins will post NEWS and UPDATES '''as blogs, as they do not require community consensus. *Unlike many Roleplaying wikis, we also contain Fan Fiction. *We have a policy for Fan Fiction, please read about it if you are interested * Our main goal is to insure that there is a fun-fan fiction, roleplaying wiki for the amazing Pirates of the Caribbean Series. We hereby welcome you to come, and sail the seven seas with us! We have spent a long time perfecting the wiki, and getting everything organized, so you can come and edit with us. *On the terms of editing, feel free to correct mistakes on others pages, and help expand certain pages. '''LINK POTC Roleplaying Fair Winds, Benjamin Macmorgan, Jack Pistol, and Agnitowreck14 ( John Breasly ) Category:Blog posts